The Nimbasa Ferris Wheel
by NotSupposedToExist
Summary: The Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City keeps haunting Touya with memories of his fellow hero. Spoilers for the end of Pokémon Black/White. Shounen-ai/friendship, depends how you want to look at it.


**Series: Pokémon Black and White (game)  
Main characters: Touya/Black/Blair and N  
Side characters: Gym Leader Elesa and Clerk Trisha  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Summary: The Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City keeps haunting Touya with memories of his fellow hero. Spoilers for the end of Pokémon Black/White.**

**Enjoy! 8D  
**

Nimbasa City. It seemed like ages that Touya had been there to win his fourth badge from the Gym Leader, Elesa. It had been a tough battle, but not nearly as tough as the battles he had recently experienced. His final battles against the Elite Four, the cruel Ghetsis, and last, but certainly not least, Team Plasma's king N were still haunting him. Why did he fly to Nimbasa City again? Touya didn't know anymore.

The flashing lights in the city bothered him a little, though he found the giant Pikachu next to the Gym quite amusing. The Gym… Should he go see Elesa again? To thank her for what she had done for him at the castle? …She would be busy anyway, her being a model and all. Touya walked past the Gym-slash-rollercoaster and found himself walking over to the familiar Ferris Wheel. The Ferris Wheel where everything had started. Where he had learned about who N really was. Or who he seemed to be.

As he walked over to the Ferris Wheel, he saw a girl who looked like she had just reached her twenties standing in front of the entrance. He approached and greeted her, and she looked at him. Her sad face surprised him.

"This may sound like a weird question, but would you ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" the girl finally spoke. As Touya raised an eyebrow in confusion, she added: "I'll have a battle with you in return. Just… please…" Touya nodded, and the girl flashed him a sad smile. "I'm so glad… Thank you… Your kindness really lifts my spirits. I know you're probably on your way somewhere. Everyone's always busy." The brunet Pokémon trainer shook his head, and the girl smiled again. "Thank you."  
The battle wasn't difficult for Touya to win, but it was nice to see that the girl was having fun as well. Her smiles were genuine and Touya found himself thinking that she was actually very pretty. He was glad he could make such a person smile like that.

"You are really good at Pokémon battles." The girl, whose name he learned was Trisha, said after the battle. "What's your name? …Touya? What a nice name." Touya smiled and thanked her, as they prepared to fulfill their promise.

The Nimbasa Ferris Wheel. Only once had Touya rode it before. He had rode it with a person he knew he wouldn't ride it with ever again. N was gone, after all, and he would not be back.

"It's a great view, isn't it?" Trisha asked. Touya nodded. It was a great view. It was autumn and the trees were shrouded in a beautiful orange. It was different than before. His first Ferris Wheel ride had been in spring. Touya couldn't believe it had been such a long time. How long had it been since he had last seen N?

A soft sobbing sound distracted Touya from his thoughts. He looked at Trisha, who was sitting opposite of him and was carefully wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I-I'm not crying…" she lied. The brunet teenager tilted his head to the side and took Trisha's hands away from her face. "S-sorry…" she told him. "C-can I sit next to you…?" Touya nodded and took Trisha's hand, while she got up and carefully sat down on the seat next to him. "J-just… just until we start to descend… Please… stay…" Again Touya nodded and squeezed her hand, comforting her as the Ferris Wheel went down again.

"Touya, your kindness has meant a lot to me." Said boy looked up and found Trisha smiling again. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I wish I had a little brother like you." She giggled a little. "I feel so alone these days. Thanks for spending time with me." Touya nodded. He knew the feeling all too well. He was glad his Pokémon were there for him, but he couldn't deny that he had been longing for some human affection. "I don't know if I'll see you again… I hope so, Touya." He nodded again, assuring her they would meet again at the Ferris Wheel. "See you, then."

Touya looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. The clouds were grey, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Touya wished it'd be spring again. This weather depressed him.

A white spot flashed through the grey clouds. It caught Touya's attention. It looked like a Pokémon, a huge Pokémon. Touya unconciously grabbed his bicycle, his mind drawn to only that Pokémon. He followed it, all the way through Route 16, over the Marvelous Bridge, when it looked like it was going to land. Touya cycled as if his life depended on it. He had to know if it was him.

The white dragon had landed on Route 15, hidden between two cliffs. Touya threw his bicycle down and ran over to the Pokémon. On its back he saw a flash of green hair, almost hidden in the white fur. N's white dragon Reshiram looked up and recognized Touya. He smiled at the Pokémon. Finally.

**Lame ending is lame. This asks for a sequel, I know it does. Thank you for stopping by to read this! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
